The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0017’.
‘CBRZ0017’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized yellow flowers, green foliage, good branching, and a moderately compact, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0017’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent had coral flowers and is identified ‘CAL4127-1’ the male parent of ‘CBRZ0017’ was also a taller unpatented proprietary plant characterized with yellow flowers, known as ‘CASBO116-1’, originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif.
The resulting seeds were sown in February 2015 and ‘CBRZ0017’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0017’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.